Thirsty Night
by Lamanta
Summary: L sleep-humping Light from a prompt from the Death Note Kink Meme .


So, this is from the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. Requested was: _L sleep-humping Light, (like sleepwalking except it is humping). L doesn't wake up during the experience and has an orgasm while still sleeping. Light is very much awake the entire time. The aftermath is up to the author. Does L ever realize what he did, or does he think it was just a normal wet dream? Would prefer it if L is humping Light's knee or Light's hip._

I apologize for mistakes with words, grammar and/or spelling in advance. As English is not my first language, please feel free to correct them. And now, on to the story!

* * *

_Thirsty Night_

_

* * *

_

Light awoke feeling thirsty. It wasn´t the first time and it wouldn´t be the last, but it never happened while being handcuffed to L before. It wouldn´t even have been a problem if L were still awake and working on his laptop like always. But the detective was actually sleeping.

So Light was reluctant to wake him up. It was a well known fact that Ryuuzaki was an insomniac, every little second of sleep he could get he should take. Light wasn´t so thirsty anyway. He could drink a lot come morning. The room seemed wider at night, the outlines of the furniture loosing itself in the shadows and everything was silent. Facing the older man and trying to get back to sleep Light was doubly glad to not have awakened L, for certainly that evil deed would have gained him more Kira percentages. But sleep evaded the teen. The chain felt heavy on his wrist and he imagined feeling his throat drying up. Swallowing a few times to get rid of the feeling he noticed L mumbling in his sleep. Curious as to what the detective would be dreaming about and wanting to distract himself from his thirst he moved stealthily closer as to hear what was said.

Big mistake.

A safe distance from the sleeping person away Light stopped moving, but L started a complicated twisting movement that brought him very close to the teen's body. And trapped the chain underneath him. Light was fascinated with the close up he got from L´s sleeping face. The muted light of the night let everything it touched appear surreal and fragile. The older man seemed flushed, his lips were slightly parted and Light could detect rapid movement from his closed eyes. It made him look more human and younger, almost touchable. The shadows under his eyes were hidden beneath long lashes and it was the first time that Light noticed that L could have been attractive, if he cared one iota about his appearance.

L wet his lips quickly with his tongue and mumbled a few words of gibberish.

Then he tried curling in on his side like an embryo, only to have Light´s leg in the way. Their naked, sleep warmed feet brushed against each other and when he got caught on Light´s knee L´s upper body forced itself downwards to complete the movement. His head came resting on Light´s hip like on a pillow. The teen suddenly had a very dry throat indeed as he felt L´s erect penis brush against his kneecap. L sighed and wiggled a little with his hip, pressing himself firmly against the lovable leg of his suspect who, at the moment, was caught between being extremely horrified at the whole situation, being glad to have tangible prove that L too was very human, or waking the detective before the situation turned even more awkward and getting his damned glass of water, so that he could get back to sleep.

But Raito waited too long, and now L was humping his knee with little, jerky thrusts that pressed his tip regularly against him. L´s left hand had draped itself a bit above the abused knee and his fingers were flexing and gripping unconsciously at the fabric of his pants as if trying to keep Light from leaving. Light really cursed the chain which hindered him from easy escape, while becoming very aware that he, like any other teenage male, was full of hormones and he hadn´t really jerked of in ages what with being under surveillance 24/7. The little puffs of hot breath from L´s mouth ghosting over the skin on his hip and the tickling sensation his black hair created every where it touched Light´s body did not help any.

The urge to join L in his activities and relieve himself grew as a shaky moan escaped the detective´s lips and travelled over Light´s skin through his ears into his brain and straight down to his groin area. His left hand was effectively trapped beneath L and the chain, but his right was free to move wherever he wanted. Only that touching himself would bring his erection too close to L´s head, and if he were to come he would splatter semen all over the other man´s face. A thought that fanned Lights arousal to new heights but left him feeling ashamed of himself and willing to take the moral high ground which meant resisting temptation. If only it weren´t so hard.

L meanwhile was completely unaware of the distress he caused and pressed his body closer to the warmth beside him. He felt so good. His breath sped up and the wet patch on the front of his pajamas grew. He got even harder and drove himself with more urgency and neediness against Light´s knee, which drew a strangled whimper from the boy. And than L came, sticky sperm was filling his pants and shaky breath creating goose bumps on Light´s skin.

Light kept starring mutely at the ceiling long after L had moved away.

Thirsty, horny and unable to get to sleep he lay there willing his excellent mind to forget the happenings of the night. He did not need such distracting thoughts - as being turned on by another, older man surely would bring - while fighting an uphill battle trying to prove his innocent.

After a time his racing heart calmed down and Light was starting to slip into sleep, when he thought of the cameras filming this room, and that L, paranoid bastard he was, surly would check what happened while he slept first thing next morning.

Needless to say, he had a nightmare.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
